1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a method and apparatus for the manufacture of a pet food product having a fibrous striated structural matrix which when chewed by pets such as dogs and cats, imparts an improved mechanical dental cleansing benefit to the pets teeth. More particularly, it is concerned with such a method and apparatus making use of an extruder device equipped with a die assembly operable to induce a state of laminar flow in an extruded pet food material to form an extrudate having a fibrous, striated structural matrix.